


The Girl in the Room

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: All About the Drama [8]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crack, dongwoo is sleeping, drama-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howon and Sungyeol don't think Sunggyu can pull off a threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl in the Room

INT: INFINITE DORM – MORNING 

_Howon and Sungyeol are sitting in the living room staring at Sunggyu’s room door drinking their morning coffee. They are looking so intently and not saying anything to each other. Myungsoo comes out of his room, sleepy and yawning as he scratches his head. He looks at them and then at Sunggyu’s door._

**MYUNGSOO**

What’s going on?

**SUNGYEOL**

We are waiting for hyung to wake up?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Yawns)_

Why?

**HOWON**

We made a bet.

_Myungsoo ignores them and enters the kitchen. Woohyun arrives soon after._

**WOOHYUN**

He’s still not out?

_Woohyun sits down between Sungyeol and Howon. Myungsoo emerges from the kitchen with a glass of water._

**MYUNGSOO**

What’s the bet?

**SUNGYEOL**

I told Howon it’s a girl in there.

**HOWON**

And I swear I heard a guy’s voice… _(Sungyeol opens his mouth to speak)_ …that wasn’t Gyu-hyung’s voice.

**SUNGYEOL**

I’m sure I saw a girl go in there last night.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Smiles devilishly, wagging his eyebrows)_

Or maybe it’s both.

_Everyone looks at him weirdly before they burst out laughing._

**WOOHYUN**

What?

**HOWON**

Gyu-hyung couldn’t handle a threesome.

**SUNGYEOL**

His brain would short-circuit.

**HOWON**

At least we agree on something.

_Sungyeol and Howon clink their coffee mugs together._

**MYUNGSOO**

Okay so who, amongst us, is most likely to have a threesome?

**WOOHYUN/HOWON/SUNGYEOL**

Dongwoo!

_Myungsoo thinks for a second and then shrugs. There is a rustling sound coming from the behind the door as everyone straightens out, waiting for the door to open._

**MYUNGSOO**

Wait, where’s Sungjong? He’s usually up so early.

_The door to Sunggyu’s room opens and Sungjong steps out and everyone’s jaw drops._

**WOOHYUN**

Well that explains the girl in the room.

_Sungjong blushes furiously as someone shows up behind him… that is not Sunggyu. It’s a girl: one of the Writer-noonas on a recent show they were on. If it’s possible, everybody’s jaw drops even more. She steps out, keeping her head high like she was not about to walk-of-shame out of Infinite’s dorm at 7am. As soon as the door clicks behind her, everyone looks back at Sungjong._

**HOWON**

Well, now we know Sunggyu hyung can pull off a threesome.

**SUNGYEOL**

No matter how disturbing the discovery… Maknae? With Leader?

**SUNGJONG**

_(Confused)_

Leader?

_The door to the house opens and Sunggyu comes into the house looking tired and haggard as all the members look at him with daze faces._

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Laughs)_

Now THAT makes sense.

**SUNGGYU**

What is it?

_They all shake their heads in unison. He walks to his room, closes the door and the opens the door seconds later._

**SUNGGYU**

Okay, why does my room smell like sex?

_They all scatter._


End file.
